War of Fiction Chapter 9
Chapter 9-------------- 18th sep ' ' Emmett woke up cold and confused he was soon warmed by a fire not to far from where he lay but the wet grass underneath him also made him slightly cold. He naturally tried to move his left arm but couldn’t for some reason he tried to move his legs but also couldn’t he looked down to see his legs gone he looked to his left to see his arm gone all had left was his right arm. He screamed in horror. “I have to say Lego is much more tasty than normal meat” Ken spoke standing over Emmett “I hated it I don’t think i’ll digest it very well I would of prefered that women instead” Gareth commented “shouldn’t have gotten greedy then looking in that gas station “ Ken replied “I wanted to try that little girl we saw but i guess she is tougher than she looks” “who are you people” Emmett asked “Just a couple of cannibals is all“ Gareth says “The difference is I need to eat people he doesn’t” Ken pointed out “your both when my friends find you they’ll…” “what?.. kill us, what a load of crap “ Gareth laughed He picked up a bit of lego on a plate and placed it in his mouth “You know second taste it’s not so bad” Emmett began to cry in horror. He looked at Gareth and Ken with puppy dog eyes. “Please just kill me” Emmett pleaded “all in good time” Ken said ' ' The Magic school bus road into the town of springfield. All the buildings were in tact and they started to notice people and cars in the distance they rode into the road along with all the others cars of the town they noticed people on the streets it was a safe haven. “There's just people normal people on the street” Sandor noted “We need to talk to the leader of this town head towards the town hall” Batman said pointing at the town hall in the distance they drove towards it and parked in a near by space. Everyone proceeded to get out. There stood a small boy with blue hair called Milhouse stood there “wow” he said looking at Sandor and E.T. “Hello boy!” Sandor grunted “You're not from around here are you” Milhouse asked The group walked into the town hall there stood a man with a shotgun by the name of raphael “You folks better not be disney” he said “Don’t worry were all friendly here” Batman pointed out “raphael put the gun down these are guests” said Quimby as he came out of his office “Alright sir just protecting you like you said” “Hello there my name is Mayor Quimby I’m the current leader of this town after Homer Simpson went missing all those years ago I took over from his position” “We have just come from a war from disney they have taken a lot of friends lives” Chucky noted “Sorry to hear it but we’ve all had friends taken from us just last month we had 7 residents kidnpped to be slaves at sleeping beauty’s castle” “I’m an escaped Sleeping beauty's castle prisoner” Sandor expressed “Oh, did you know anyone by the name of Selma “ “no” sandor replied “Apu” “No” “Uter, Gil, Edna, Gary chalmers” “Nope” “Martha, my wife” “no I’m sorry” the hound said “They took your wife” Harley questioned “Yes they did” Quimby replied upsetly “Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you want we have plenty of spare houses for all of you” ' ' Tyreese, 47 and Hellboy rode home with lots of supplies. 47 noticed the glass on the floor and the tire marks he jumped of quickly and ran the station with his gun armed hellboy and Tyreese followed after him there was Skyler sat behind the counter eating “Oh god there back “ she screamed “Who the fuck are you” 47 asked Hitgirl came through “wow everyone calm your tits this is skyler, skyler these are my friends 47, Tyreese and Hellboy ” “What happened where’s Emmett” Tyreese asked “These two guys there cannibals they took him and they ate Skyler’s arm” “what the fuck” Hellboy said in shock “are they disney” 47 asked “No there not there just sickos “ skyler added “Where are they hiding” Tyreese asked “They just grabbed me recently and ate my arm” I was in the trunk of the car they were parked not too far from your petrol station and I managed to kick open the boot and run over here” Skyler explained Tyreese walked over to a big support weapon “We're going to find Emmett and kill these bastards” “Calm down we need to think this through first come up with a plan” 47 demanded ' ' The Red October approached the docks slowly it rose to surface “People it was a long journey and an annoying one but we are here” Jack yelled to everyone The hatch to the sub opened and Jack, Master Chief and Gandalf stepped out the others staying in the sub. they stepped onto the docks walking along a small hut was placed on the docks the three approached the hut Gandalf and Chief on guard “What this place is dead” Jack laughed as he opened the door of the hut. Suddenly the but of a gun smacked Jack in the face knocking him cold out. There stood Maccus and humphrey the bear They both pointed guns at Master Chief and Gandalf ' ' They looked behind them to see Chuck, Sandy, Squidwert and Phil all with there hands up with Kurt Blobberts, Ariel, Bea and Blanky holding guns at them Klutzy popped out of the sub “you’ll never guess what I found” “What” Ariel asked “A talking beachball and A dude already tied up” “Good” Ariel said “Now I just need to decide who dies and who is enslaved” Meanwhile Gareth and Ken sat behind a campfire eating again “You Know what” Gareth said “what” Ken asked “His eyeballs were the tastiest part” Gareth put what was left of Emmett on the fire “May as well eat the rest of him” Gareth laughed